


Can you keep a secret?

by m_p_kal



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Secrets, it starts right away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: For those of you who know me, know that when i get stuck with something i do it...and this is what i got stuck withHope you enjoy itFirst time writing smut dont judge... just be gentle with meEnjoy... ;) 'moving my eyebrows up and down'





	Can you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who know me, know that when i get stuck with something i do it...and this is what i got stuck with 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it 
> 
> First time writing smut dont judge... just be gentle with me 
> 
> Enjoy... ;) 'moving my eyebrows up and down'

 

 

Prologue

 

"YES OH MY...MAGGIE RIGHT THERE....FASTER"

"You like this baby girl, don't you? You want me to go faster, like this huh?"

"YES...I...AM...ALMO...THERE...AAAAAAAA YEEEEEEES"

 

 

It was a warm summer night, the sky was clear, the weather was hot, so someone thought why the hell don't we organise a beach party

At first the idea was well-welcomed, bonfires, alcohol, fun who would not be happy about it, this teenager certainly not

But when you get drunk and have sex with your best friend, while your boyfriend is like 10ft away, isn't the must fun thing to do

Yeah I cheated my boyfriend with my best friend, who happens to be a girl, yeah a girl

I have known Maggie since we were little girls, our parents knew each other from high school and were pretty tight, which resulted in us to become close, we went to school together and did everything together

She was always so kind and smart, but when we turned 14 she started changing, she distanced herself from me, we didn't break our friendship or anything but when before we had sleepovers every weekend, it became every other weekend or sometimes weeks before we had one

It was a little sad to see my best friend but not really see her you know

And then tonight happened

Everyone was here, everyone we knew of course, alcohol freely flowing and of course i had to get drunk

I dont remember much of what happened next, what I do remember though is me undressing while kissing Maggie with passion and then everything happened pretty quickly

And then awkwardness happened when we finished, eh finished em you know what

Who would have thought that my night would turn out like that?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
